Problem
A Song Featured In Star Season 5 Episode 5 Lyrics Deek: Uh huh! It's Iggy Iggs! I got one more problem with you girl One less one less! Problem Deekina: Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya I want you! And even though I can't forgive you I really want ta I want you! Jordy Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you! Skylar Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got mackenzie One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! ] I got one less, one less problem Ghaundi I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you! I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back But it's you! Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you! Juanita, Maria, zarket, mark, Betty, shark, marketa, Liz, Brittany, Guian, and Erica Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got and Scotty One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got one less, one less problem One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got one less, one less problem [Anasteshia It's Iggy Iggs! Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Iggy Iggy To biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boo So don't be dumb I got 99 problems But you won't be one Like what! One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Deekina Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got) [Deek One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! [Deekina I got one less, one less problem Deek One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Skylar: I got one less, one less problem g One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! Jordy I got one less, one less problem